


Diversions

by amythis



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-16
Updated: 2017-05-16
Packaged: 2018-11-01 10:44:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10920219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amythis/pseuds/amythis
Summary: Harry doesn't know whether to trust what he sees.  An alternative universe to the "Out of the Fire" chapter ofOrder of the Phoenix.





	Diversions

"Nobody here but Kreacher!"

"Kreacher!"

The echoed word was spoken by the voice Harry most longed to hear just then. "Sirius?"

"Harry?" His godfather knelt by the fire, pushing Kreacher out of the way. "What's going on?"

"I'll explain later." Harry knew they didn't have much time left. Umbridge could arrive at any moment. "Just tell me you're all right."

"Of course. Why—?"

Harry wanted to tell him about the horrible vision of Voldemort torturing Sirius, but he couldn't find the right words, especially quickly.

Suddenly, he felt someone tugging him out of the fireplace in Umbridge's office. He didn't even have a chance to say goodbye. He had no idea how he'd explain to Umbridge what he was doing there.

But it was a freckled, long-nosed face looking down at him. "Umbridge is on her way!"

"Quick!" Hermione cried. "Let's all put the Cloak on!"

Harry shook his head. "That'll just mean we're trapped in here while she tries to outwait us."

"Oh, I have another idea!" Hermione threw the Cloak to Harry. "Get back in the fire!"

"And have her catch me talking to Sirius? Are you mad?"

"No, go all the way through, to Grimmauld Place."

"But what—?"

"Now, Harry!"

He would've argued if they'd had more time. He went back in and felt someone tugging him in the other direction.

"What the devil is going on?" Sirius demanded, pulling Harry to his feet.

"I'm not entirely sure." Harry put the Cloak on and knelt by Sirius's fireplace, making sure his feet were exposed. "If I wiggle my feet, will you pull me out of the fire and then extinguish it as quickly as you can?"

"Of course, Harry, but what—?"

Harry missed the rest because he Flooed his muddled head back to Hogwarts. He didn't know what he expected to see but it certainly wasn't Ron and Hermione snogging madly.

The door burst open and Umbridge triumphantly cried, "Aha! I knew you were up to no good!"

Hermione pulled away from Ron and said, "I told you it was too risky."

"What are you two doing?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Ron said, sounding both embarrassed and proud.

"Where's Potter?"

"Dunno. Not here of course. We were hoping to be alone."

Harry was doing his best not to laugh, but he let out a chuckle then that he hoped would pass as a crackle of the fire.

"Bulstrode, bring the Weasley girl in here!"

A moment later, Millicent hauled in Ron's sister.

"Ginny, if you tell Mum or the twins, I'll throttle you!"

Harry could see Ginny was dying to ask where he was, but instead she asked, "Tell them what?"

"Don't play innocent. You made sure Umbridge would catch me and Hermione."

"You and Hermione?" Then Ginny twigged to the diversion and giggled. "Did you two come in here for a snog?"

"As if you didn't know. I thought you'd outgrown eavesdropping."

"Just because I'm not an overgrown—"

"Wait a minute!" Umbridge broke into the Weasleys' quarrel. "Why is there a fire?"

Blushing, Hermione said, "I thought it would be more romantic."

Harry wiggled his feet and immediately felt Sirius pull on them enough to slide him out of the fireplace. Then Sirius snuffed out the fire and said, "Now will you tell me what's going on?"

There were some pieces Harry was still putting together. He didn't know why he had the false vision of Sirius and Voldemort, but Sirius was safe. And he didn't know how he'd return to Hogwarts without Umbridge catching him, but his godfather could probably come up with a plan. And Harry didn't know if Hermione had decided to snog Ron just to distract Umbridge, but Ron had seemed quite cooperative in her scheme.

"Harry?"

Getting to his feet and taking off the Cloak, Harry said, "Just an evening's diversion."

"Oh, yes, very amusing."

"Can I tell you over tea?"

"All right. I'll make it. Kreacher has been hiding since I scolded him."

Kreacher, Harry remembered now, had said no one was there but him. Harry wondered about that, too, but he could discuss it all with Sirius.


End file.
